


After October

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Gentleman Ghost. At your service.'' He began to lift his hat and bow at the same time.





	After October

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

''Gentleman Ghost. At your service.'' He began to lift his hat and bow at the same time. Gentleman Ghost kept his invisible eyes on the trembling woman. He wondered if her eyes widened due to his headless appearance or the fact he just seized her jewelry. Perhaps both.

Gentleman Ghost wasn't worried when the woman fled. There were going to be other valuables to obtain.

After Gentleman Ghost wandered by many shops, he turned to the barren streets. His shoulders slumped. As for extra jewels to steal?  
Perhaps after the first week of November.

THE END


End file.
